nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Group 935
Group 935 was a scientific research group involved with the creation of the Wonder Weapon experiments. Their main facility was near Breslau, Germany, and was named Der Riese (The Giant), but they had many other facilities around the world. They are responsible for using Element 115 to invent many of the Wonder Weapons including the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Quantum Entanglement Device and the Wave Gun. They also experimented on dead/living subjects using Element 115 creating the Zombies and Hellhounds. They also invented the Electro-Shock Defenses, Perk-a-Cola machines, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and the Teleporters. They were led by Doctor Ludvig Maxis. Other known members included Edward Richtofen, Harvey Yena and Sophia. Work Dr. Maxis seemed to be intrigued by Element 115, and worked with it to create the Teleporters in Der Riese. He, along with his assistant Edward Richtofen, conducted a series of experiments to use these teleporters, most of which failed, thus creating the Zombies and Hellhounds. One of Maxis' main priorities was to invade the Nevada base in America (Area 51), because it had a large supply of the Element 115. Richtofen used Element 115 to create the Wunderwaffe DG-2, which Maxis intended to put into mass production to help the Axis win World War II. Very few Wunderwaffe prototypes were ever made, however, and are only obtainable in Der Riese, Shi No Numa, and as a power-up in Call of the Dead. Little did Maxis know, Element 115 was more effective on dead bodies than it was on humans, reanimating them, thus creating Zombies. Group 935 may have been responsible for the outbreak at Verrückt, but it is not yet known. Group 935's symbol appears to be a hand grabbing an atom with the numbers '935' written in the center of the atom, and the wrist seems to have the SS symbol, among other features. Two field manuals given to Group 935 members can be found in Der Riese. One of the manuals says: In Kino der Toten, it is possible to obtain three film reels from the random rooms and put them in the projector. Each one shows a different film clip with audio. Two radios can also be found. The reels and radios detail how the zombie experiment progressed. If seen carefully, it can be noted that the Film Reels have part of the group logo written on it. Members *Doctor Ludvig Maxis - Leader of the group, possible creator of the Ray Gun and creator of the 31-79 JGb215. *Edward Richtofen - Maxis' assistant that turned on him by locking him with his daughter in a room with a hellhound, teleporting Maxis and Samantha to Griffen Station. He created the Monkey Bomb, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Quantum Entanglement Device. *Sophia - Maxis' assistant. Could potentially have been Maxis's lover. *Peter McCain - A person mentioned first in Shi No Numa in an easter egg. An American operative sent to infiltrate Group 935. He worked mostly at Verrückt. *H. Porter - Creator of the Porter's X2 Ray Gun and the Porter's X2 Zap Gun *Harvey Yena - American operative in Group 935, creator of the Hyena Infra-Dead. *Dr. Schuster - Scientist that helped Richtofen master teleportation. *Dr. Groph - Scientist that helped Richtofen plot against Maxis; Schuster's superior and lead scientist in the Griffin Station. *Dr. Porter - creator of the Ray Gun Gallery 935teleport.png|935 logo in Kino Der Toten teleporter. Category:Armies Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II